<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝴蝶与日蚀 by jiamulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322661">蝴蝶与日蚀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn'>jiamulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Action (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but they are adorable, no one will read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>走得不够远的蝙蝠侠再一次被他带进了时间裂缝里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booster Gold/Batman, Michael Carter/Bruce Wayne, 金色先锋/蝙蝠侠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 漫长瞬间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>平安夜的第一片雪花落上槲寄生的锯齿叶片的时候，金色先锋正在消失点兴致盎然地和自己玩桌上足球。来自二十五世纪的超级英雄在二十一世纪的哥谭没有亲人，也不打算给自己制造一个祖父悖论。实际上，祖父前面得加上不少曾字，他愉快地听着Siri不知疲倦地念完长长的一串前缀。</p><p>好吧，那确实是不少曾字。</p><p>金色先锋刻意让左手输给了右手。他盯着球桌，想到自己与这个世界好像也并无多大联系。为了印证自己的想法，他打开手机通讯录，从上往下翻下去。“A披萨外卖”、“老蝙蝠”、“Big Belly Burger”……</p><p>他滑动手指，让Bats回到屏幕正中央。蝙蝠侠前几天才因为他在战场上再次发愣的行为狠狠地骂过他一番，字数超过了他一整个月在战斗指示之外的发言总和——在把他按在披风下面躲过外星生物一梭子奇怪射线以后。金色先锋得承认，那让他更长的时间里都回不过神。或许也有这次没有人象征性地拍拍他的肩膀劝他宽心的缘故。毕竟普通人都知道躲避危险，他作为战斗者却只会让其他人分心。就连向来好脾气的超人这次也只是劝说蝙蝠侠去休息，然后面无表情地对他点头示意，转身就消失在天际。超人冷着脸的时候确实凶得不行。</p><p>金色先锋呼出一口气，他总不能控制老鼠什么时候出洞，不是吗？他能得到穿越带来的声名和财富，就也要承担时间捕鼠者的误解和责任。可惜他没有办法让蝙蝠侠知道这个。那人曾郑重地对他说过信任，也曾用“也许”给过他希望。但毕竟记忆是个麻烦的事情。金色先锋当然理解。可那是蝙蝠侠的承诺……</p><p>金色先锋低下头，发现自己不知道什么时候按下了拨号。</p><p>“什……”</p><p>金色先锋一个激灵，冷汗出了一身。他手忙脚乱地想要挂断，但通讯已经被接了起来。电话另一头那个永远低沉的声音哼了一声。</p><p>“呃，嗨，蝙蝠侠，我……”金色先锋正快速思考着承认自己拨错号了被拉黑的机率有多大，就听到通讯另一头反派的痛呼和异常的风声。</p><p>“老天，你在夜巡吗？”金色先锋受到震撼，今天可是平安夜啊？</p><p>“什么事。”</p><p>无需超人的超级视力都能想象出蝙蝠侠的表情一定阴沉到了极点，金色先锋眼珠转了转：“你在哪里？我是说，我想帮忙。”</p><p>通讯另一头沉默了片刻，隐约有金属撞击的声音传过来。</p><p>“请？”金色先锋紧张地咬着嘴唇，如果他戴着绿灯戒头顶想必已经出现了一打被希望充满的泡泡。</p><p>然而蝙蝠侠轻轻地笑了一声，绝不是好的那种，更像是听见一个小孩子自信满满地喊出一加一等于三：“不行。”</p><p>如果超人此刻在听，他一定会同情地拍一拍金色先锋的肩膀：“我得到了一整句话。”</p><p>金色先锋头顶的泡泡们“啵”地破掉了。</p><p>“给我个机会吧，蝙蝠！我保证金色先锋真正的实力能把你吓掉下巴！”他挣扎道。</p><p>蝙蝠侠又哼了一声。一秒钟以后，他挂掉了通讯。</p><p>金色先锋盯着手机屏幕发呆。他看了看自己的桌上足球，蓝方小人还摆着胜利的姿态。或许他应该再来一局。他摸索着寻找那粒桌上足球，刚刚或许用力过猛，足球不知落到了哪里。这时，之前强拉着蝙蝠侠进行对战的记忆回到眼前，虽然他们的所谓战斗从来都超不过一回合，还都以金色先锋和地面接吻告终，但累积的经验——除了战斗技巧，还有读蝙蝠语的经验——在此刻堆叠起来。金色先锋福至心灵地点开了导航系统。一个被设置好的目的地出现在眼前。</p><p>他从椅子里一跃而起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金色先锋终于落到阴暗巷子里，费力地辨认出比周边的黑暗更加浓厚的一片阴影。那片阴影背对着他，正在缓缓地把蝙蝠套索绕回手腕上。蝙蝠侠回过身，长长的披风拂过躺在地上的几个人，他们早已人事不省。金色先锋盯着他们，皮肤回忆起那天被披风滑过的奇妙感觉，不合时宜地咽了口口水。</p><p>蝙蝠侠只当他没见识过哥谭反派，沉默地和他擦身而过。</p><p>“呃，抱歉我来晚了……”金色先锋有点尴尬地开口。</p><p>他其实没有来晚。他从来没有飞得这么快过（还用上了穿梭工具来作弊），收到定位以后的几十秒就到达了现场。他在楼顶看着蝙蝠侠流畅的打斗动作，像一片黑夜在巷子里延展，吞噬恶意淹没歹心，和哥谭简直天作之合。蝙蝠侠没对他说过“哥谭是我的”，或许是因为他也出生于哥谭的缘故——他一点儿没头绪蝙蝠侠是怎么会知道这个的，或许因为蝙蝠侠无所不知——但他的一举一动足以成为一句无声的宣言。于是金色先锋识趣地等到蝙蝠侠独自结束了战斗，才装作刚刚赶到的样子降落到他身边。</p><p>“或许下次吧。”蝙蝠侠冷淡地说，语气并无不满。</p><p>蝙蝠侠经过他身边走出小巷，随后像是想到了什么，神情有一瞬间没那么紧绷了。他放慢脚步，轻声开口，金色先锋猜想这大概是他见过蝙蝠侠心情最好的时刻：“圣诞快乐。”</p><p>原谅金色先锋吧，他被这句过于温和的祝福冲昏了头脑，一时间得意忘形也是再正常不过的。</p><p>“是的！！圣诞快乐，蝙蝠！！”金色先锋快乐地冲到蝙蝠侠面前，高高地举起手臂，一副要出售抱抱的样子。</p><p>蝙蝠侠迅速地后退了一步，谨慎地点了点头。</p><p>金色先锋放下了手臂。他不知道为什么觉得有点尴尬。</p><p>“刚刚那不是对着我说的。”他说。</p><p>“呃。”蝙蝠侠说。</p><p>通讯另一边不知道说了什么，现在蝙蝠侠冷酷的下巴上也开始出现尴尬的痕迹了（金色先锋决心把它列入哥谭十大不可能时刻）。</p><p>“……阿尔弗雷德。”他略微偏开头，有点懊恼地低声叫道。</p><p>金色先锋快速地摸了摸下巴确认它们还好好地待在那里。他电光火石间意识到站在他面前的不再是蝙蝠侠了。如果他再多参加几回例会，或者在那无数的“单挑”中赢过一两次，他也许就会知道此刻在他眼前给别人打电话的人已是布鲁斯·韦恩。不是能吓哭小孩的黑暗骑士，也不是纸醉金迷的布鲁西宝贝，而是刚刚提前结束了夜巡，准备回家享用圣诞小甜饼的布鲁斯。</p><p>“好吧。”布鲁斯微不可察地叹了口气，看向金色先锋，“我的管家邀请你……”</p><p>他顿了顿，实在说不出口：“他多做了一份晚餐。”</p><p>金色先锋睁大了眼睛，“什么？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠自然不会回答他第二遍。他召唤了蝙蝠车，蓝色的尾灯在黑夜里画出漂亮的折线。</p><p>时间的流速仿佛变缓了，金色先锋紧紧盯着全哥谭男性的梦想向他们迅速靠近，他看向身侧，蝙蝠侠仍然嘴唇紧抿面无表情，但几秒钟之内金色先锋就可以坐进他的蝙蝠车——或者至少飞在蝙蝠车旁边，飞向那位名叫阿尔弗雷德的天使管家为他们准备的圣诞晚餐。和蝙蝠侠——过圣诞——无论如何造句都不会被搭配在一起的词，今天竟然和他出现在了同一个句子里。无论是因为蝙蝠侠的管家同情他在这个时代举目无亲，还是因为他真的只是多做了一份晚餐，无论此刻是哪位成员在旁边都会被邀请，又或者是蝙蝠侠终于受不了他了打算下毒把他谋害，金色先锋都只会欣然接受。毕竟那可是蝙蝠侠啊！即使在他的时代仍然家喻户晓的都市传说，他自小仰慕的对象，以及他最为遥不可及的梦想。</p><p>如果我能停止时间，金色先锋以一种不属于二十五世纪的浪漫感叹道，如果我能停止时间，我现在就会把时间停下，让此夜蔓延永远。</p><p>说这句话的金色先锋忽略了两个事实：首先，他确实可以，在某种意义上，停止时间；</p><p>其次，平安夜的愿望真的会实现。</p><p>蝙蝠车凝固在两人不远处的拐角，连带着尾部的蓝色火焰和因此蒸腾的空气也停留在同个瞬间。街角的行人正要落下的脚停在半空，将关未关的灯呈现灰色，钟楼的秒针停在原地。</p><p>金色先锋眨了眨眼睛，反应了过来。</p><p>“拜托！！”他带着一种正要吃到绝世美味却从梦中惊醒的悲痛大喊。虽然从某种意义上来说这并不仅仅是个比方。</p><p>“什么……？”带着一丝不确定的声音在他耳边响起，金色先锋浑身一震。</p><p>在他身边，走得不够远的蝙蝠侠再一次被他带进了时间裂缝里。蝙蝠侠皱着眉走到蝙蝠车旁边，看上去想要伸手在车灯前面晃一晃，他迟疑了片刻，把手收了回来，看向金色先锋。</p><p>“呃，嗨。”金色先锋干巴巴地说。</p><p>蝙蝠侠挑眉，神情介于鼓励和威胁之间。金色先锋无法分辨。</p><p>“这是……这是一个时间裂缝，一种对正常时间流速的干扰，我身边一直有一个十英尺的时间球，因果链断裂的时候你也在这个范围内，所以我们没有被冻结。”他还是尽职尽责地开始解释，语速比他应有的要快了那么一些。</p><p>“十英尺？”</p><p>金色先锋点点头：“超过这个距离你就会被弹回时间产生裂缝的……”</p><p>“前一刻，而不会记得自己来过这里。”蝙蝠侠平静地接上。</p><p>“你记得？”金色先锋惊讶地叫道。</p><p>蝙蝠侠摇了摇头：“即视感。”他停顿了片刻，“类似的对话我们进行过几次？”</p><p>“一两百次，不过谁在数呢？”金色先锋笑道，转过头发现蝙蝠侠沉默地盯着他，以他见过最不赞同的目光。</p><p>“……呃，你不会真的相信了吧？”金色先锋的笑容僵在脸上，“我开玩笑的。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠眉头皱得更紧。</p><p>“我是说，无论我说是几次，都没办法拿出证据不是吗？”金色先锋耸了耸肩，想起了现在仍好好待在口袋里的那张照片，“对于你来说，总会归类到垃圾信息的嘛。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠张了张嘴，欲言又止。这本应当是另一个哥谭十大不可能时刻，但金色先锋沉浸在自己的思路里，任由这个细节滑过脑海：“我知道了！”</p><p>“我给你打完电话以后，我的桌上足球消失了！消失的物品一般意味着时间流在试图进行修复，我早该发现的。”</p><p>“你给我打电话的时候在玩桌上足球？”</p><p>“呃，确切点来说，是打电话之前。和之后。”金色先锋迅速地解释道，看着蝙蝠侠并没有好转的脸色，他吞了口口水，“……但这不重要。”</p><p>“它们重要吗？”</p><p>金色先锋顺着他的目光看过去，成群的飞行生物啸叫着向他们飞扑而来。</p><p>于是他再次为蝙蝠侠解释了“时间的抗体”，但这次没有费心提醒他留在十英尺的时间球里，因为后者一直站在他的背后，甚至连五英尺都没走出去。他忍不住思考如果蝙蝠侠在战斗中无意识地走到了时间球的边界，这一次他还会不会出声。</p><p>“所以我们要和这些忠诚的战士们打到你的手环没电还是怎么？”在他下意识地出拳攻击第二轮出现的时间抗体以前，蝙蝠侠低沉地提醒道。</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”金色先锋回过神，赶紧开启穿梭通道，忍不住调侃，“我有时候感觉你才是来自未来的那个。”</p><p>“我是蝙蝠侠。”蝙蝠侠说道。</p><p>金色先锋正示意他跟着自己穿过刚刚打开的金色通道，听到这个差点被不存在的门槛绊了一跤：“你刚刚在开玩笑吗？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠跟在他身后迈进消失点，皱着眉等待眩晕过去，再开口的时候声音显得有点迷茫：“可我确实是蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>“哈，我从不知道你还……噢等等。”金色先锋还没来得及对此发表评价，对时间流的敏感让他的动作先于大脑一步把蝙蝠侠推到门后。还没从时间性反胃中回过神的哥谭传说差点没站稳，不满地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“抱歉……但这个时间线的我还在那儿，我不想凭空造出一个悖论来。”金色先锋指了指里面。不久以前的他正专心致志地和自己玩桌上足球，为右手喝彩的样子不仅蠢爆了，还看起来孤单得可怜。</p><p>如果说蝙蝠侠曾经想对这个他预料之外的基地说些什么的话，他也把话留在了脑子里。金色先锋忍不住看了他一眼，蝙蝠侠沉默地盯着那个背影，神色没有讽刺也没有同情，但某种可怕的愧疚感却有冒头的趋势。过去的金色先锋把自己丢进转椅当中，盯着电脑显示屏发了会儿呆，又低头看起了手机。</p><p>“你在这里稍等我一会儿。”现在的金色先锋低声嘱咐道，随后小心翼翼地向自己靠近。</p><p>蝙蝠侠看起来对他这种在悖论边缘试探的行为有些难以理解，但那种自己可能已经把类似的话说了许多次的认知再一次让他保持了沉默，只是简单地点了点头。金色先锋松了口气，一边谨慎地观察着自己的举动，一边缓缓从台球桌底下伸出一只手——</p><p>过去的那个自己正看着墙角神色空白，手机屏幕上蝙蝠的联系方式停在正中央。金色先锋一边嫌弃自己迟钝得过分的神经，一边对此心怀感激地替自己按下了拨号键。做完这件事，他迅速地溜回蝙蝠侠身边。</p><p>“什……”他有些羞耻地看着过去的自己手忙脚乱地把手机放到耳边，余光哆哆嗦嗦地瞥见蝙蝠侠已经挑起了眉。——如果他能够用护目镜眯起眼睛，那么他的面具当然也可以挑眉。</p><p>“这倒解释了不少事情。”蝙蝠侠说。</p><p>“就再稍微忍耐一会儿。”金色先锋艰难地维持着面不改色。</p><p>蝙蝠侠哼了一声回答他，声音里带了不易察觉的笑意。</p><p>等到那个白痴（蝙蝠侠和金色先锋难得地对此达成了共识）终于慌慌张张地用传送设备冲出门，他真正地松了口气，走向自己的椅子里坐下，开始调查这一次的影响因素。</p><p>“当我没来得及设置坐标的时候，它就会默认把我传送到消失点——也就是这儿。”他一边迅速地在键盘上敲敲打打，一边解释道，“刚刚我亲眼目睹了那个桌上足球的消失——令人心痛，那可是纪念版的套盒！——但时间流做出反馈却是几分钟以后，说明这一次的问题十分严重。这只噬时怪既然有办法躲避监控，就说明它可能已经拥有了一定的智能。”</p><p>“……在这儿。”金色先锋调出几个窗口，即时监控里一个长得像蜈蚣的怪兽正在街道上缓缓滑行，身边几只抗体徒劳地飞舞。他看向蝙蝠侠，“你确定要和我一起吗？可能很危险。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠满脸写着“你他妈在逗我”。</p><p>“我是说，”金色先锋有点紧张地咽了口口水，“这一只格外巨大……就它让时间警报的延迟效果来看，它很可能同时十分狡猾。我是说……”他犹豫着要不要把一半的效率也讲出来，然而他又贪心地不希望这一次并肩作战这么快结束。说不定这回蝙蝠侠就能记住了呢？</p><p>“我或许确实没有应对这类敌人的经验，”蝙蝠侠打断了他，“但我知道如何战斗。”</p><p>金色先锋不必再犹豫什么了。他启动了传送。</p><p> </p><p>自正义联盟成立以来，超级英雄们与不计其数的异形猛兽交过手——作为一个不起眼的小星星，地球显然在茫茫宇宙中蓝得太显眼了。蝙蝠侠的对手更是出落得不落窠臼：企鹅、猩猩、一棵草、一捧泥，奇形怪状的触手生物，难得遇到的人类要么让他猜奇怪的谜语，要么给他讲可怕的笑话。</p><p>然而即使是有着这样经验的联盟顾问，在亲眼见到这只巨大的虫状生物在眼前蠕动时，还是露出了一丝不理解的神色。</p><p>“呃，”于是金先锋友好地开口，“蝙蝠侠，噬时怪。”又对着噬时怪介绍道，“噬时怪，蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>噬时怪大声咆哮着回应了他。</p><p>“我猜他不高兴认识我。”蝙蝠侠说。</p><p>噬时怪再次大声咆哮着回应了他。</p><p>“你不用这么大声的宝贝，”金色先锋揉着耳朵抱怨，随后转向蝙蝠侠，“那么，记住不要离开时间球超过十秒钟，不要在没有手柄的时候和它直接接触。”他嘱咐着，大步跑向噬时怪。</p><p>“金先锋。”蝙蝠侠叫住他，在他回头以后严肃地说，“这次不要把我推出时间流。”</p><p>金色先锋猛地停下脚步，感觉心跳得飞快。</p><p>“我不喜欢被信息不对等。”蝙蝠侠补充道，随后低头看了看手里的武器，先他一步向噬时怪冲了过去。</p><p>战斗的过程一如既往。尽管没有充足的时间让他分析这种生物的弱点，但显然过去不知道多少次的战斗给他留下了某种奇异的肌肉记忆，于是那些敌友不分的抗体只是对他们产生了一定的干扰，而没有把他压到地上动弹不得。</p><p>“提醒我不要成为你的敌人。”在蝙蝠侠又一次用绳钩枪把噬时怪的触手拉到眼前再用七级电流把它击断的时候金色先锋在一边咽了口口水。</p><p>噬时怪痛苦地尖叫，在蝙蝠侠再次举起蝙蝠镖的时候连连后退，某只触手缠上了街边的彩灯，带着一棵巨大的圣诞树一起摔倒在地。树顶的金色星星打了几个转，滚落到他们脚边。</p><p>“……如果你把晶体交出来，我们不会继续伤害你。”蝙蝠侠把目光从那颗星星上移开，对着怪物应该是眼睛的部分大声说。</p><p>“你、你在干什么呢蝙蝠！”金色先锋紧张地说。</p><p>“你说它可能拥有智能。”蝙蝠侠一把握住他的手腕，用腕带调出了时间晶体的图像给噬时怪看，而金色先锋已经没心思去想这样对它有没有作用了，他只知道这对他自己效果拔群。</p><p>噬时怪犹犹豫豫，没什么底气地又尖叫了一声。</p><p>蝙蝠侠干脆利索地把它的另一只触手钩到面前，调出了十级电流，毫不迟疑地劈手而下。</p><p>噬时怪猛地缩回触角，但尖端被电击的感觉显然也不怎么怡人。这让它整个显得小了一圈，腹部抖动开始尝试着做出类似反刍或者呕吐的动作。</p><p>金色先锋松了口气，看向专注地和噬时怪谈判的蝙蝠侠，老天，那只手还握着他的手腕呢。</p><p>就在这时，他的余光瞥见了一只向他们俯冲而来的抗体。</p><p>“当心！”他尖叫道，随即感觉自己被猛地甩到了一边。他从地上爬起来，把他毫不留情地甩飞的蝙蝠侠还没来得及把蝙蝠镖调回原先的电流程度，但显然并不想杀死这些愚蠢却正义的大眼飞行物。于是蝙蝠侠用他的只有一半效率的手柄勉强接下了一击，但还是被撞飞出去几米远。时间分子的片刻紊乱让他过了几秒才站起身。</p><p>“我怎么会忘记这个呢。”蝙蝠侠低声抱怨。</p><p>“技术上来说是因为整个时间流就好像一个剧情游戏，当你被弹回原本的时间时相当于读取了原来的存档，这段时间的记忆和疼痛都不会留下痕迹。尚能存留的既视感在我看来像是你专属的作弊工具……不过我感觉你现在并不想知道这些。”金色先锋的声音越来越小。</p><p>蝙蝠侠看起来想要说些什么，但被噬时怪的又一声咆哮打断了。他们一起看向那只没能成功吐出时间晶体的，惊恐而愤怒的怪物。它悲壮地大吼一声，孤注一掷地对附近的一切开始了无差别碾压式攻击。</p><p>“噢，好极了。”蝙蝠侠不爽地说，再一次投入战局。</p><p>但这次情况并不如前。他们面对的是一个在绝望中陷入狂乱的大型怪物，而蝙蝠侠的大功率蝙蝠镖并非无限供应品。最糟糕的是，他们都能感觉到手柄中的能量正在飞快流失。</p><p>金色先锋在打斗的间隙喘着气按上腕带，在他能进行操作以前一只绳索先他一步套到了他的手腕上。</p><p>“我说了不要把我推出去。”蝙蝠侠的表情阴沉得要滴出墨水。</p><p>“可是再这样下去——”</p><p>“叫你其他时间流的朋友过来，或者别的什么，”蝙蝠侠再一次躲开了一只抗体的攻击，“总会有办法的。”</p><p>“但——”</p><p>他的话没能说完（在战场上人们总是很难说出一个完整的句子，当然，蝙蝠侠除外）。噬时怪带着十一级电流的怒火向他们压顶而来。</p><p>蝙蝠侠再次及时地把金色先锋推到了一边，右侧肩膀却不可避免地擦过触角。一时间他感到半边身体都麻木了片刻，手柄也从手中脱落，被扫飞到不知哪里。</p><p>失去了手柄保护的蝙蝠侠骤然成为了战场的焦点。紫色抗体们毫不客气地在他身边撕咬，攻击不成章法却竭尽全力。金色先锋在一边试图为他打开一个缺口，第一次在自己的领域里感觉到手足无措。</p><p>“用好了。”蝙蝠侠把剩下的两枚电击蝙蝠镖丢给他，随即按上腰带发射了声波，长得就有点像蝙蝠的抗体顿时全部被他吸引，只剩下噬时怪孤零零地和金色先锋对峙。</p><p>“当你说有其他办法的时候，不会想的就是这个吧！”金色先锋握紧了蝙蝠镖，直直地飞向噬时怪的喉咙，感受到了和它相似的、由疼痛引发的愤怒。</p><p>“你有十秒钟。”蝙蝠侠艰难地说，声音听起来疲倦而苍老。</p><p>在躲开飞舞的触角时，他向被抗体包裹的蝙蝠侠看了一眼。</p><p>无论他平时有多不靠谱，他到底长时间地守护着时间流。因此他一眼就看出蝙蝠侠身体内部的时间分子正在迅速地崩溃。十秒钟或许不会立即把他杀死，但足以夺走他几十年的时间，而那时任何可能的攻击都足以致命了。金色先锋发现他做不了这个选择。蝙蝠侠还总说他过于自信呢。</p><p>“足够了。”于是他回答道，迅速地按动了腕带。</p><p>在蝙蝠侠消失的前一秒，金色先锋感觉到两道凌厉的目光几乎要将他撕裂。反正他也不会记得，不是吗？</p><p>他用蝙蝠镖在噬时怪的喉咙里开了个口子，再用手柄电出一条进入的通道。金色先锋在粘稠的时间中游动，碰触到时间晶体的瞬间，铺天盖地的孤独将他淹没。他合拢模糊的视野，在天旋地转之中陷入长眠。</p><p> </p><p>一声短促的鸣笛把他惊醒。</p><p>金色先锋猛地回过神四下张望，蝙蝠侠——年轻而不耐烦地在方向盘上敲了敲手指，另一边的车顶敞开着。他看起来一如往日：冷酷，强大，对之前的一切毫无记忆。金色先锋关闭了护目镜，用自己的眼睛确认了蝙蝠侠确实在那儿，并且没有因为他在最后关头的背叛而火冒三丈。</p><p>而没有什么比这更令他心满意足。</p><p> </p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 蝴蝶与日蚀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>欲言又止和视若无睹是没有结果的。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您把我们的客人丢到哪里去了？”</p><p>当布鲁斯一边接过热可可一边脱掉蝙蝠装的时候，他的管家平静地询问道。如果他当时能够再深思熟虑一些，那么他一定会想出一个更为合理的借口。但他只是把靴子蹬到地上，用他所习惯的无辜语气开口：</p><p>“什么客人？”</p><p>这其实不全是他的问题。蝙蝠侠在金色先锋坐进副驾驶的第五分钟响应了蝙蝠信号，而金色先锋则自从上车开始就显得魂不守舍。当蝙蝠侠解决了企鹅人的圣诞惊喜以后，车里已经像他习惯得那样空敞，受到邀请的人不知所踪，只留下一张写在小票背后的草率借口。</p><p>没人再谈论这件事。平安夜之后的第二个月，金色先锋仍然隔三岔五地找他单挑，也总是以各种理由和他一起监控地球。大家对此早已司空见惯，而阿尔弗雷德欣慰于有人能让蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔和夜巡的间隙吃上晚餐。事情像它本该前往的方向稳步前进，骆驼努力对抗着身上的稻草。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就我所知，您今天没有瞭望塔的排班，布鲁斯少爷。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯准备开始传送的时候悄无声息地出现。现在想起来，他并没有端着托盘，也没有拿着一张裱花的请柬。一切必然早有预谋，只是布鲁斯当时还没有意识到。</p><p>“我只是去看看。”</p><p>“因为卡特先生吗？”</p><p>骆驼死了。</p><p>“不，不是。”布鲁斯用力把头罩摘下来，“为什么你会这样觉得？”</p><p>“只是随便一问。”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，平静地转身要走。</p><p>“你从来不会随便一问。”布鲁斯的语气带上了一丝不易察觉的惊恐，“为什么你会这样觉得？”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德站住了脚步，莫测地一笑，“您邀请他来过圣诞节。”</p><p>“他没来。而且邀请他的是你，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说，“我只是代为转达。”</p><p>“就我所知，我提出了一个建议，而您赞同了它。”阿尔弗雷德得体地微微俯身，“旅途愉快，布鲁斯少爷。”</p><p>布鲁斯目送着阿尔弗雷德远去，坐回了椅子里，一时竟不知道该做些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯直到下一次排班以前都没有出现在瞭望塔。在他终于调整好心态走出传送门的时候，他发现联盟的同事们正坐在会议室里，如释重负地看向他。</p><p>“怎么了？”他皱起眉。</p><p>“你真的加入家庭教师协会了？”哈尔第一个开口。</p><p>“你前几天没来瞭望塔。”戴安娜说。</p><p>布鲁斯打开蝙蝠平板确认，“我前几天没有排班。”</p><p>“但你以前几乎每天都来，我们只是担心你可能受了伤。”克拉克说，蓝眼睛一如既往地满溢真诚，“你还好吗？”</p><p>“好极了。”布鲁斯咕哝着绕过他们，走向监控室。因为他连着几天没来就开会讨论，这个事实让他难以置信。</p><p>但当监控室的门在他面前徐徐开启的时候，他的难以置信翻了一番。</p><p>“金先锋？”他问。</p><p>“呜啊！”金色先锋大叫一声，猛地从操作台前跳了起来。看到蝙蝠侠的一刻，他的神情由惊吓滑向某种心虚的笑容，“噢，嗨，蝙蝠。”</p><p>“你在这儿干什么？”蝙蝠侠没再向前，戒备地抱起肩。</p><p>“没，没什么……”金色先锋简直要把‘有什么’写在脸上了，他快速地说，“你看，我最近想改过自新，就过来值班……”</p><p>“你知道我可以查监控的。”蝙蝠侠说。</p><p>“监控室里的监控？”金色先锋神情微妙，“那它显示在哪儿？监控监控室吗？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠沉默地走过去按下几个按键，屏幕右下角出现了他们两个的身影。</p><p>“绝妙的设计。”金色先锋果断地说。</p><p>“是为了记录用的。以备闲杂人等出入监控室。”蝙蝠侠略带讽刺地说，同时走到椅子上坐下，手指开始敲打键盘。</p><p>金色先锋点着头后退两步，几次欲言又止，最终还是离开了房间。</p><p>蝙蝠侠的视线落在屏幕的右下角。从摄像头的角度看过去，金色先锋始终背在身后的那只手里拿着一个黑色的盒子。蝙蝠侠皱着眉想了想，还是随他去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金色先锋在午饭的时间端着盘子坐到蝙蝠侠身边，神情自然得宛如失忆。</p><p>“今天过得怎么样，伙计？”他快活地问。</p><p>老天，他是高中生吗。蝙蝠侠手里捧着滚烫的咖啡，沉默地点了点头。</p><p>“听着……”金色先锋四下张望，想确认有没有人在偷听一般，“我冥想了几天，最后觉得还是应该告诉你，”他深吸一口气，“是这样的……”</p><p>“中午好，蝙蝠侠！中午好，金色先锋！”一个快乐的橡胶人突然出现。</p><p>蝙蝠侠看向隔壁桌超人和神奇女侠努力掩饰的微妙笑容，思考是否应该把心理年龄加入联盟成员考核标准里去。</p><p>“咱都在吃什么哪！”橡胶人字面意义上伸长了脖子，绕着桌子转了几个圈。</p><p>“披萨！我一点也不意外。好选择，伙计。”他对金色先锋说。</p><p>蝙蝠侠低头看向马克杯，被倒影里的橡胶人吓了一跳。</p><p>“噢噢，咖啡！我爱咖啡！”他在蝙蝠侠耳朵后面大声喊道。</p><p>“为什么不去给你自己做一杯呢？”金色先锋拎着他的脖子把他放回原处，橡胶人在他手里变成了一个戴着墨镜的马克杯。</p><p>“好主意。”杯子快乐地说。</p><p>金色先锋不爽地端着杯子走向咖啡机，他叹息道，“我还以为我是瞭望塔最烦人的。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡，若有所思地看向金色先锋的背影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被地板上的陷阱丢进训练场中央的时候，蝙蝠侠平静地站起身，想着他们见面的次数好像确实太多了一点。</p><p>“听着，蝙蝠，如果我赢了，你能请我吃顿晚饭吗？”金色先锋做好了准备战斗的姿态，兴致勃勃地说。</p><p>“你在瞭望塔吃的每顿员工餐都是我付的钱。”蝙蝠侠站在他对面，再次抱起肩。</p><p>金色先锋因为他永恒防备的姿态有些泄气，但他又尝试了一次，“我是指瞭望塔之外，”他摸了摸制服口袋，掏出一沓代金券来，“我请你也行。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠皱起眉，“你又要出书了？”</p><p>金色先锋不满地叉腰，“我在你眼里就那么肤浅吗！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼，转身走出训练场。</p><p>“不是金色先锋和蝙蝠侠！”年轻人在他身后喊道，“是迈克尔和……”他停顿了一会儿，“你的真实身份是啥来着？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠的秘密身份保持到了二十五世纪，他一时不知道该感到满意还是怎么。蝙蝠侠转过身面对金色先锋，叹了口气，“如果你赢了。”</p><p>“一言为定！”金色先锋一跃而起。</p><p>蝙蝠侠微微俯身，在他俯冲下来的时候侧身躲过，抓着他的肩膀把他甩到一边，避免了金色先锋一回合脸着地的命运。金色先锋踉跄几步保持了平衡，转过身，蝙蝠侠还是一如既往的冷酷姿态，面无表情地看着他。</p><p>电脑里已然传出‘破纪录！’的提示音，金色先锋握紧拳头，再次朝蝙蝠侠扑了过去。</p><p>等他反应过来的时候，他正趴在地上，蝙蝠侠已经走到了电梯口。</p><p>他还想放两句狠话，至少不要让蝙蝠侠把他看得太轻。但他头晕眼花，面前金光闪闪，栏杆像水草一样随风飘拂。</p><p>“或许……或许下次吧。”他把脸埋进了胳膊里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠有时候会思考自己有时候是不是阴沉过了头，让联盟新成员一个比一个阳光灿烂。但他更难以理解的是，在这么多兴奋又话痨的新成员之间，金色先锋还能在讲话这方面拔得头筹。</p><p>“你吃过红色的香蕉吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你能用舌头舔到手肘吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你想和查理大帝玩扑克牌吗？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠停下了脚步。“你想谈谈你的恐龙岛吗？”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，那次是我考虑不周。”金色先锋举起双手，“但我一般都很谨慎的！就赚点钱，出不了什么岔子。”</p><p>“包括从二十五世纪穿越回来，然后赖着不走。”蝙蝠侠低声咕哝。</p><p>“是啊，效果不是很好嘛。”</p><p>“很好？”蝙蝠侠难以理解地皱眉，“你离开了你的家人、你的朋友，所有你关心的人，就为了成为一个超级英雄。我不明白怎么会有人做出这样的选择。”</p><p>“噢，那个啊……”金色先锋想到他所守护的每一条时间流，以及他所表现出来的一切：由于生活可以随时读档，而把日子过得浑浑噩噩。金色先锋无所谓地一笑，耸了耸肩，“这不是还遇见了你嘛。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠看起来还想说些什么，却被这句话全数堵了回去。</p><p>“前面就是警报显示的位置。”过了一会儿，他才再次开口。</p><p>“好极了！看我金色先锋——”</p><p>“你只要……别添乱就可以了。”蝙蝠侠低声打断，“在有人瞄准你的时候记得躲开。”</p><p>“放心吧蝙蝠！保证——”</p><p>金色先锋转过头，看着已经投入战斗的蝙蝠侠，隐蔽地叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠发现近日金色先锋找他‘对决’的频率显著提升。鉴于每一次的结果大同小异，他看不出这么做有什么意义。然而金色先锋也只是瘫在地上喊痛，从来看不出认真，也并不显得失望。蝙蝠侠想不通自己为什么还要一次次踏进从没变过地方的陷阱。</p><p>或许是因为对方护目镜里偶尔会显得认真的目光。或许是没有人真的可以把一张试卷填满而得到零分，除非他是刻意而为。再或许，尽管他不愿意承认这个，是金色先锋似乎永远用不完的快乐存量。他唯一一次见到金色先锋神情难过，是他喜欢的糖果撒了一地，而那份简单的难过也没有超过五秒钟。</p><p>不是说他对此心存渴望，但这种没有丝毫负担和顾虑的生活……</p><p>“嗨，蝙蝠！”金色先锋精力充沛地出现在他面前，不由分说去拉他的手臂，“这次我一定可以把你击倒在地！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠不着痕迹地躲开，想知道为什么他只在这一件事上表现出惊人的毅力。</p><p>但他发现这一次似乎确实有所不同。金色先锋在把他拉进训练场的时候显得着急，出拳也不再毫无章法。电脑上‘破纪录！’的提示音响了好几次。</p><p>金色先锋撑着自己的膝盖喘气，注意到蝙蝠侠不解的目光。</p><p>“快点。”他咬着牙念道，不知道在说给谁听。</p><p>他再一次向蝙蝠侠冲去。</p><p>蝙蝠侠在金色先锋摆出架势的时候想出了超过五十二种应对的方法，但当金色先锋腾空而起的时候，有一瞬间他忽然感到大脑一片空白。不是因为疲惫或者紧张导致的断片，而是真正意义上的一个停顿，就好像有人把他的时间按下了暂停键。那一瞬间太过短暂，但当那个人按下播放键的时候，他已经躺在了训练场的地上，一个金色先锋趴在上方。</p><p>有那么一会儿他们谁都没说话，他感觉到年轻人加速的心跳和紧张的呼吸。</p><p>“下去。”他开口。</p><p>金色先锋像刚反应过来一样，赶紧翻身站起，又把蝙蝠侠拉了起来。</p><p>“你刚刚做了什么？”蝙蝠侠紧皱着眉。</p><p>“我……”金色先锋显得迷茫，或许还有一丝失望，“我赢了？”</p><p>“你没有回答我的问题。”</p><p>“我什么都没做！”金色先锋保证道，“但我身边一直有个十英尺的时间球，可能它撞了你一下吧。”他又兴奋起来，“你会请我吃饭吗？我可以在晚饭的时候介绍你们认识。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠沉默地看着他，看到他一只手插在口袋里紧紧地攥着什么，大概是那个黑色的盒子。或许是一个装满病毒的外部存储器，说不定已经感染了瞭望塔的系统。蝙蝠侠想起上一次在监控室见到他。</p><p>“呃……蝙蝠？”金色先锋在他眼前挥了挥手，蝙蝠侠发现这个动作有些意外地眼熟。“你不会说话不算话吧？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“我不认为你赢过了我，但……”他转过身，“你来定地点，我会在日程空闲的时候通知你。”</p><p>金色先锋快乐地欢呼一声，想知道蝙蝠侠的日程会满成什么样子，他的小小晚餐要排到什么时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金色先锋在汉堡、披萨和哥谭最贵的餐厅之间犹豫着。但比起敲老蝙蝠多少钱，他更拿不准的是着装问题。蝙蝠侠知道他的真实身份，毋庸置疑，他可以穿着常服赴约。但他不知道蝙蝠侠会以怎样的装束出席。西装革履、普通的夹克衫，还是蝙蝠侠的制服？他简直想穿越到那天去偷看一眼。</p><p>金色先锋又把那个黑色的盒子蹭了蹭，他迟疑了片刻，还是把它打开，对着里面的蝙蝠镖开始走神。这是上一次蝙蝠侠在平安夜被他带进时间裂缝的时候给他的，他用其中一个解决了噬时怪，另一个被他带了回来。在时间裂缝里，蝙蝠侠曾再三要求他不要把自己推出去，但显然他又一次辜负了蝙蝠侠的信任。</p><p>这会是一个道歉。他想。为了自己在最后关头的背叛，即使他当时抱持着良好的目的。把蝙蝠侠弹出时间裂缝的时候，蝙蝠侠愤怒而愧疚的那两束目光始终萦绕在他脑海里。他不介意继续被误解下去（这句话其实有点水分），但他不希望以后每一次和蝙蝠侠在时间之外并肩战斗的时候都要让蝙蝠侠愧疚一回。比如今天‘对决’到一半的那次（他看准了物品消失的时机，本打算借此和蝙蝠侠全讲明白），比如先前的每一次。除去类似于沉冤得雪的快感以外，那让他自己也不太好受。</p><p>金色先锋撅着嘴用指尖磨蹭蝙蝠镖锋利的边缘，他需要把这个还给蝙蝠侠，在正常的时间线里，顺便把一切都告诉他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，金色先锋的战斗录像在面前循环播放。录像中他在金色先锋跃起的时候突然显得迷茫，后者则同时眼神闪烁，比起把他击倒更像是在半空中卸了力，掉在了蝙蝠侠身上。</p><p>布鲁斯迟疑地又按了一次重播，在两人同时断片的时候按下暂停，下意识地把手放到下唇上磨蹭着。他确实在那一刻走了神，而从金色先锋的反应来看，他对此也是毫无准备。就像有人同时给他俩按下暂停……布鲁斯凝视着屏幕下方的时间轴，一个近乎荒谬的想法在脑海里出现。</p><p>“……先生？”</p><p>他猛地回身，倒把阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳。只不过阿尔弗雷德被‘吓了一跳’的反应是平静地挑起一边眉毛：“西装还是夹克衫，先生？”</p><p>布鲁斯困惑地眨了眨眼，“什么？”</p><p>“您一个月以后的约会。”</p><p>布鲁斯呼出一口气，“那不是约会。”</p><p>“随您怎么说。”阿尔弗雷德仍然带着恼人的平静，他举了举左手，“西装，”又抬起右手，“还是夹克衫？”</p><p>“我穿蝙蝠衣，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“好极了。蝙蝠侠与迈克尔先生共进晚餐。”阿尔弗雷德不赞同地把两件衣服搭在左臂上。</p><p>“‘迈克尔先生’？”布鲁斯难以置信地重复，“上一次你提到他还是卡特！”</p><p>“显然，这段时间你们的关系更进了一步，布鲁斯少爷。”</p><p>“我在调查他。”布鲁斯咕哝着。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德停顿了片刻，用一种‘想起什么’的语气说，“如果我的记忆没错，迈克尔先生不是说会在晚餐的时候一五一十地告诉您？”</p><p>他迅速看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，又转回身继续凝视着视频的时间轴。布鲁斯皱着眉，语气轻缓：“……那不一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠最后和他确定了日期，那果然被排到了一个月以后，尽管他只是给蝙蝠侠发了哥谭随便一家达美乐的地址。</p><p>他每天演练着解释的说辞，包括这件事为什么需要保密，以及他为什么每一次都把蝙蝠侠推了出去。他练习了很久，直到他发现这一切都建立在蝙蝠侠相信他的基础之上。如果蝙蝠侠认为这个蝙蝠镖是他捡的呢？</p><p>他手里还有那张合照，但这张照片一旦被老蝙蝠发现就再无存活可能。他焦虑地把照片做了十几个备份，同时清楚地知道他不会把它展示给任何人。</p><p>脑子里有点东西是好事，但当金色先锋在战场上还思考着这件事的时候，他也就把自己放在了一个危险的境地里。蝙蝠侠在他忽视了某次激光的时候用披风挡在他面前，金色先锋确信他听见了不止一声震惊的吸气。</p><p>“专心。”蝙蝠侠的声音过于近了，低沉得如同提琴在他耳边嗡鸣。金色先锋能听见他因为拦住攻击而变化的呼吸声。</p><p>他只留下这一句话就转身重回战局。金色先锋吞咽了一次，强迫自己稳定心神，解决面前的问题而不是一个月以后的忧虑。虽然如果他愿意，这对他来讲并没有分别。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯没有错过阿尔弗雷德的脚步声，但他发觉这声音带上了某种奇怪的焦虑感，就像是第一次和他走进蝙蝠洞时那样。他若无其事地合拢了文档，转过身看向他的管家。</p><p>“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德把午餐放到他手边。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯模仿他的语气。</p><p>他的管家因为这幼稚的行为微微抿唇，“我忍不住注意到，您又整天待在蝙蝠洞里了。”</p><p>“我有事情要查。”</p><p>“这是自然，”阿尔弗雷德说。</p><p>注意到阿尔弗雷德语气中的未完待续，布鲁斯皱起眉，“我之前也经常待在这里。”</p><p>“您确实会在夜巡结束以后仍在蝙蝠洞工作到第二天夜巡。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但我今天难得地为您整理了床铺……您今天早起了。”</p><p>“我看不出这有什么重要的。”布鲁斯说道，转回去继续研究起了金先锋的制服。</p><p>布鲁斯少爷，这可太重要了。阿尔弗雷德微笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情总归不会按照所有人期望的一样发展。就比如金色先锋主动要加入联盟的又一次行动，却被勒令留在空中做‘后援’。鉴于参与行动的同时有蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠，他在这里还是去十九世纪等着事实上区别不大。金色先锋百无聊赖地盘腿坐在空中，欣赏蝙蝠侠流畅动作带起的披风弧度。</p><p>他并非第一次见到蝙蝠侠的战斗状态。尽管在瞭望塔里总是谨慎地把自己裹在披风里面，行动时的蝙蝠侠带着一种令人心惊的不顾一切，仿佛随时准备好了和谁同归于尽。他在蝙蝠侠险而又险地躲过蜂群的能量束时吓了一跳，随即想到蝙蝠侠连欧米茄射线都躲过了一次，怎么想也轮不到他来担心。</p><p>“金先锋！”</p><p>他猛地回过神。那是神奇女侠的声音，她此时正和几十只机械黄蜂战斗。出于某种直觉，他立即看向蝙蝠侠。</p><p>“他们在自我分裂。”蝙蝠侠的声音仍然波澜不惊，但明显地加快了动作，“我们或许需——”</p><p>他的话被一次黄蜂蜇打断了。蝙蝠侠回身掷出蝙蝠镖，同时就地翻滚，让两只机器黄蜂撞到一起。他继续道，“——需要较大规模的电击。”他的尾音被淹没在黄蜂的嗡鸣声中。</p><p>金色先锋紧张地四下张望。控制者显然躲在后方，无穷无尽的机器人们让两位最伟大的超级英雄停滞不前。没有人的精力是无限的，但他的手柄显然没有足够强的电力。拜托，金先锋，做点什么！他快速地思考着。想想蝙蝠侠会怎么做！</p><p>“啊。”他发出恍然大悟的声音。在意识到自己想到了什么以前，金色先锋把他唯一的证物、那枚预载了十二级电流的电击蝙蝠镖从黑色的盒子里拿了出来，对着控制主体用力地掷去。时间仿佛因此停止了流动，他屏住呼吸看着它带着炫酷的电流光亮破开空气——</p><p>——又沿着抛物线落了下去，在蜂群里激起一阵爆破的蓝光。</p><p>“聊胜于无。”神奇女侠安慰道。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠呼叫蓝甲虫。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说。</p><p>在他们最终击退了这次以殖民地球为目的的邪恶入侵以后，金色先锋终于找到机会出现在蝙蝠侠身边。他感到自己必须说点什么。</p><p>“你看到了吧？刚刚那个……”他开口。那个蝙蝠镖，金色先锋想说，他唯一的纪念品。</p><p>“是的。”蝙蝠侠将一把黄蜂的武器收进取样袋里，“我看到了。”</p><p>“我已经为你预约了本周开始的瞄准课程。”蝙蝠侠看向他，其中的严厉让金色先锋条件反射地露出心虚的笑容，“如果你刚刚没有射偏，你的朋友就不必翘课。”</p><p>“噢，外星人入侵倒成了我的错了？”金色先锋不服气地叉起腰。</p><p>蝙蝠侠探究地在他眼中巡视，随后露出一个细小的微笑。“不是。”他转身走向蝙蝠车，看起来完全没有关于蝙蝠镖的疑问，“晚餐见。”他留下一个要命的句子，跳进了驾驶座。</p><p>“呃……”</p><p>“你们今晚要一起吃饭？”神奇女侠仍沉浸在战斗胜利的愉悦中，声音不大不小地问道。</p><p>“不，不是今天……”若在平时，他一定早就用这个噱头为自己大赚一笔。但此刻金色先锋只感到舌头打结，说不出话。这一定是报复，睚眦必报的老蝙蝠。</p><p>“你们在约会？！”蓝甲虫震惊地喊道。</p><p>“你可以再大点声，伙计，中心城还没听到呢。”金色先锋说，“以及不是，只是吃饭。”</p><p>“在我听来这就是约会。”蓝甲虫语气带上了一些羡慕。</p><p>“只是吃饭。”金色先锋再次强调，“如果是约会，至少要有餐后甜点是不是？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>迈克尔穿着他上次约会时穿的夹克，又抹了一把被发胶固定过几次的头发，重重地吞咽了一次。他低头再次确认了纸条显示的桌号，隔着一条街静静等待。</p><p>他到早了整整一个小时。他不想到得这么早的，但他从早上起来就坐立难安，即使睡着也频频惊醒。他观察着每一个进入餐厅的客人，把那张纸条抬起来遮住他们的上半张脸，试图找到蝙蝠侠的身影。最接近的答案是一位美丽的年轻女性，但他印象里蝙蝠侠是个男人。</p><p>在煎熬的四十五分钟过去以后，迈克尔略微整理了一下衣襟，穿过马路，以一种过于正式的姿态走进了这家披萨店。他向侍应生询问了桌号，被指向餐厅最角落的一桌。</p><p>噢，典型的蝙蝠侠风格，迈克尔兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。桌子上已经坐着一位腰背挺直、戴着帽子的男性，此刻背对着他。在难以抑制的激动心情中，他没去思考为什么自己先前完全没有注意到他，而是三步并作两步地走了过去。</p><p>“你好，我是迈克尔·卡……”他演练无数次的完美开场在那人缓慢看向他的时候断在了喉咙里。</p><p>“您好，卡特先生。”年长的绅士得体地起身，取下帽子和他握了握手。</p><p>“您……”迈克尔一时说不出话来。他看起来多大了，五十？六十？迈克尔适时想起蝙蝠侠每一个完美的后空翻。在他面前，蝙蝠侠身姿挺拔，看起来如此庄重。倒不是说这样会让他的仰慕之心减损一星半点，但看到蝙蝠侠头顶的一刻，迈克尔承认他有一丝的幻灭。</p><p>“他今天来不了了。”‘蝙蝠侠’说。</p><p>“噢……”他恍惚地点了点头。等等。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们共同的朋友恐怕难以出席。”那人解释道，“我是他的管家。”</p><p>“管家……”迈克尔忍不住重复道。没别的意思，但是想结识蝙蝠侠的心愿突然更加强烈了一点儿。他忽然想到什么。</p><p>“上次就是您……”</p><p>天使管家的圣诞邀请！等待蝙蝠车的那十几秒钟里，他从未如此期待一件事的发生。尽管随后的事件让他临阵脱逃，因为在把蝙蝠侠推出时间溪流以后，他暂时没办法神色如常地和他们共进晚餐。</p><p>管家先生温和地微笑，“我只是一个管家，像圣诞客人这样的情形，仍然需要我家少爷自己做决定。”</p><p>迈克尔懵懂地点了点头，有些不敢相信他在暗示的东西。</p><p>“那……”他清了清嗓子，目光回到面前的菜单上，“那您会和我一起吃披萨吗？”</p><p>管家稍微停顿了片刻，大概从前没人这么问过他，“我……还有事务要完成。或许下次吧。”</p><p>“当然。”迈克尔理解地点了点头。</p><p>“他已经为您预付了餐费，祝您用餐愉快。”管家戴上了帽子，随后从身后魔法一般取出了一个纸袋子，“另外，他叫我把这个交给您。”</p><p>金色先锋接过袋子，一时之间没有反应过来。管家在他发愣的时候同他告了别，步伐优雅地走出了这家和他相当格格不入的比萨店。他当时回应了吗？还是粗鲁地一言不发？</p><p>金色先锋心不在焉地四下张望了一圈，随后迅速地拆开了纸袋，如同第一次跨过传送门般头晕目眩，心脏仿佛要从胸口跳出来。</p><p>里面是一件崭新的制服和他先前放进蝙蝠车里的粗糙字条。只不过它翻到了另一面，展示出他修补制服时支付的小票内容，加上一个冷酷的蝙蝠印章。</p><p>两只手端着四盘披萨的服务生正走过来，被这位客人脸上露出的灿烂微笑吓了一跳，“这么喜欢？”</p><p>“什么？”迈克尔把东西塞回去，笑容闪闪发亮，“噢，当然了，”他语调夸张地张开手，“这个口味我超爱的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠偏好清晨四点。星星似落非落，天上空荡荡的，充满了压抑的灰黑颜色，如同哥谭被泥泞抛光的街道。连抢劫犯人都失了兴趣，只有醉鬼和流浪汉，或者醉鬼兼流浪汉，踉踉跄跄地和夜里的冷风打架斗殴。</p><p>水滴落在街边铺子的顶棚上，他默数着沉闷的敲击声。数到第十次，他回过头。</p><p>“早上好，蝙蝠侠！”金色先锋撑在他身后的平台边缘朝他招手，崭新的制服在暗淡的夜色里亮得刺眼。</p><p>他瞥了一眼金色先锋的衣着。“制服不错。”</p><p>“是吧？简直酷毙了！”金色先锋夸张地挥着手臂，“你知道整件事最酷的地方在哪吗？我为了攒钱做制服已经整整一个月没吃冰激凌了，而现在我两者都可以拥有！”他在身边开启了一个穿梭通道，快速地进去抱出了两桶巨大的、桶壁还结着霜的冰激凌。金色先锋朝他示意。不知怎么，蝙蝠侠从那年轻人特有的自信之中看出了一阵紧张。他没来由地想起扑打沙滩的细小浪潮。</p><p>蝙蝠侠发射了钩爪枪，从滴水兽上腾空而起，落到他的访客对面。金色先锋吞咽了一次，仿佛直到现在都没法确认这件事的真实性。</p><p>“奶油白酱和巧克力。”蝙蝠侠对着那两桶冰激凌低语，“不错的尝试。”</p><p>金色先锋对他露出灿烂的笑容，而此时太阳正要升起。</p><p> </p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>